Destroyed by Darkness, Restored by Light
by AkuRoku18
Summary: A few weeks after KH II, Riku dies. Sora is willing to do anything to bring him back, even alchemys ultimate taboo. Sora is pulled into amestris and becomes a state alchemist to find the Philosophers Stone. NO YAOI. rated m for paranoia. review please! ON HIATUS TEMPORARILY.
1. Prologue

**Destroyed by Darkness, Restored by Light**

**Prologue**

Dark storm clouds covered the sky. The huge, black mass loomed over Destiny Islands. Rain poured out of the clouds. In a secluded spot under some trees, someone was scribbling on the ground, muttering to himself.

"Water: 30 liters, carbon: 20 kg, ammonia: 4 liters, lime: 1.5 kg, phosphorus: 800 g, salt: 250 g, saltpeter: 100g, sulfur: 80g, fluorine: 7.5 g, iron: 5 g, silicon: 3 g, and 15 other elements in small quantities…"

He stopped drawing and said, "Perfect. There's no way that this could fail. Just you wait, Riku, you will come back!" Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating the drawing. It was a human transmutation circle.

"Ok. Here goes nothing," the teenager said, putting his hands on the circle. A bright light glowed around the circle and electricity crackled.

"Yes! It's working!" the teen exclaimed excitedly. Then, the bright golden light turned black, emitting a dark, evil shadow. The kid looked around confusedly.

_What the hell is this? This wasn't supposed to happen…_Suddenly, out of no where, many black tentacles engulfed the teen. He tried to yell, but fear of the dark closed his throat. The shadows dragged the teenager to a mysterious gate.

He looked around and asked to himself, "Where am I?"

"So glad you asked!" a voice said. A solid white humanoid appeared in front of the teenager. The thing continued, "See that gate? What you're seeking lies beyond there."

"Riku? Riku's behind there?" the teen began to bang on the gate. It opened slowly, and the shadows grabbed the kid, pulling him through the gate. Images of anything and everything flashed through the teen's head.

_What's going on? Every bit of information is rushing through my brain! My head's gonna explode! _He struggled against the shadows keeping him on the other side of the gate.

"Stop! Let me go! This isn't what I wanted!" the teen cried. All of a sudden, he was back on the other side of the gate. The trip left him panting heavily.

The white thing was still there. It laughed, "How was it? Did you find what you're looking for?"

"No…but if I can get back, then I can find a way to bring back Riku!" the teen said manically. "Let me go back! I can handle it!"

The humanoid laughed again, this time maliciously. "Oh, no no! You only get to ride this ride once!" The teen's right arm was attacked by darkness. His arm vanished into thin air. The thing continued evilly, "and now, you've paid the price! Bye now!" back in the forest, an agonized scream split the silence.

"Dammit! DAMMIT! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Sora growled. A bloody stump replaced his arm. Blood flowed freely out of his gruesome wound. Sora heard a weird noise, much like someone scraping their nails on a chalkboard. He turned and saw a grotesque thing in the middle of the transmutation circle.

"R-Riku?" Sora asked weakly; he lost too much blood to speak strongly. The creature let out a death rattle and a pool of blood formed around it.

Sora whimpered, "No..no, no, no..this isn't happening…this is a dream…" He then found the strength to shout, "THIS IS A BAD DREAM AND I CANT WAKE UP!" Things only got worse. The earth cracked and darkness flowed out of the fissures. Destiny Islands was being eaten by shadows from the inside out. A dark vortex opened in the sky, sucking everything that wasn't bolted down (and still bolted down) into it. Sora hung on to a rock in vain; was pulled into the vortex. While inside the vortex, shadows tried to rip Sora's body apart.

"No! No, I'm not gonna die like this!" Sora shouted angrily. Light emanated from his heart, destroying the darkness. He continued to fly through the dark vortex, until he eventually saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and he came out over a green field. He wasn't terribly high up, but gravity caused him to hit the ground very hard. Before he passed out, he heard three voices around him.

"Where'd that vortex come from? And is he alright?" a female voice asked worriedly.

"No. Can't you tell, Winry? He's bleeding to death!" and agitated voice said.

"Brother! He doesn't have an arm! D'you think he was-" a metallic, yet boyish voice started, but he was cut off by the second voice.

"Yeah. He committed alchemy's ultimate crime; human transmutation!" that was the last thing Sora heard as he blacked out.


	2. Awake

**Me: Hiya y'all! :D**

**Sora: Hi! :D**

**Ed: *sigh* -_-**

**Me: I finally got back into typing chapters for fanfics! Hooray! :D**

**Sora: Yay! ^o^**

**Ed: Whoopdie flippin doo... -_-"**

**Me: *glares at Ed* well, since Ed is a sour puss today, i think HE should do the disclaimers! 8D**

**Ed: What? Me? But I-! O_o"**

**Me: *glares at Ed, this time with fire* 8D**

**Ed: Alright! Fine. AkuRoku18 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Kingdom Hearts, nor is she making a profit from this fanfic. There, ya happy now? :(**

**Me: Yes. Thank you, Ed. *smiles innocently* :)**

**Sora: Anyway, enjoy the fanfic! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Sora awoke in a bed, in somebody's house, with his wound patched up.

"Hey! You're awake!" the metallic and boyish voice said. Sora looked around, but no one was there; just a suit of armour.

"W-who said that?" Sora asked, his voice cracking. He hadn't spoken for what felt like ages.

The suit of armour stood up and pointed at itself while it said, "Me! I did!" Sora stared in disbelif at the armour. He had never seen a suit of armour move. Ever. The suit turned and called out the door, "Brother! He's awake now, if you wanna talk to him."

"Finally!" A short, golden haired boy walked through the door. Behind him was a taller blonde girl. "So, you're finally conscience again. I suppose I should introduce myself." The short one pointed at himself proudly and said, "I'm Edward Elric, the state alchemist known as the 'Fullmetal Alchemist.'"

"And I'm Winry Rockbell," the girl said, bowing politely. The suit of armour set itself next to Sora's bed.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, but call me Al," the suit said.

Sora nodded to everyone respectfully and said, "Edward, Winry, and Al. It's kinda weird meeting you all in such a way...but, anyway, I'm Sora." Even the slightest movement made Sora cringe; he nearly forgot that he had a horrific wound.

"Damn it all...what exactly happened to me? One minute I'm on the island, and the next...I'm here..." Ed, Al, and Winry looked at each other, none of them willing to tell Sora what had befallen him.

"Uh, well, a dark portal thing opened in the sky, and you just sort of flew out of it," Ed explained slowly, "we found you about a week ago. So you tell us, what happened on your island?"

Sora scratched his head, deep in thought. Then, he remembered everything. He put his head in his hand, whimpering, "No...I don't want these memories..." The teen nearly began to cry like a child. He sniffed and took a deep breath. "About two months ago, my friend, Riku, died. We were involved in a gigantic battle, and Riku was badly hurt. He never recovered. I spent those two months of my life researching a way to bring Riku back. I thought my theory would work...but something was missing..."

"So...you thought a human transmutation would work..." Al said softly. Ed looked away, at the floor.

"A human transmutation will never work!" Ed growled furiously. "Even if you give up everything, you'll NEVER get what you wanted!" Sora stared dumbfounded at Edward.

"...what did you give up, Sora?" Al asked, "I know that's probably a personal question, but-"

"No, it's alright...I gave up my arm...and...my home...all of my friends..." Sora answered quietly.

Winry had stayed quiet during the conversation, but she finally said, "I can make you an arm, Sora, if you'd like."

"What? You can do that?" Sora asked, amazed. He was thinking about Winry actually making his lost arm magically come back, somehow.

"Well, an arm made of auto-mail. But it's still as useful as a real arm. Maybe even better! Besides, all of my tools for auto-mail making are still out."

"They are? What for?" Sora asked, now interested in the whole auto-mail thing.

Winry answered with pure venom in her voice. "I had to repair Ed's arm after he **completely ****destroyed ****it.**" She glared evilly at the shorter blonde.

"Ed has a metal arm?"

Ed looked at the floor again and simply said, "Yeah..."

"What's the story behind that?" Sora asked Al.

"About four years ago, our mom died of a plague going around. Our dad left us when we were still really little, so we were all alone. We thought we had nothing more to lose...but we were wrong," Al explained sullenly.

Ed continued, "I lost my left leg and Al lost his whole body. I gave up my right arm in exchange for Al's soul and I attached his soul to this suit of armour." The short blonde rapped his fingers on Al's armour, and an echo-y sound reverberated through-out the silence. To completely confirm that there was nothing in the armour, Al took off his helmet, revealing that there was nothing inside the suit.

"W-what the hell? Only his soul's in there?" a surprised Sora asked.

"Yeah. See this rune? This is what keeps me in here."

Al pointed to a strange looking rune inside his armour. It was written in blood.

"Um, anyway, back to a very important matter, do you or don't you want auto-mail?" Winry asked.

Ed added, "You're gonna go through hell and back."

Sora was silent for a minute, then he asked, "How long will everything take?"

"For the actual auto-mail, three days. For the actual rehabilitation, at least a year," Winry calculated quickly.

"Hmph. One week," Sora said with a determined look in his eyes.

"A week? You're crazy! Even Ed had to wait a year before-" Winry began, but Ed held up a hand and Winry stopped.

"Alright. You've got one week. If you haven't recovered like you say you will, then I'm leaving back to Central." Sora nodded. He wouldn't break his promise, even if he wasn't completely rehabilitated. The next three days passed slowly for Sora, and then Sora's custom auto-mail arm was done in all of it's shiny glory.

"Ok. Finally after three days, you're auto-mail is finished. Now all we have to do is attach the thing," Winry said unprofessionally, picking up the arm. "Ed, base, please."

Ed understood. "Right. Sora, this is what keeps the auto-mail in place." Ed held a simple metal base designed especially for auto-mail.

"Let's start the procedure now," Winry said, "Ed, hold the base steady." Ed propped the base in place while Winry mused, "Sorry, Sora. This is gonna hurt." Winry proceeded to fasten the base securely to Sora's stump of an arm. The brown haired teen had a pained look on his face the whole time. He resisted the urge to just scream like a girl and run the hell away.

About an hour passed. "Ok, and now for the arm," Winry panted. Getting Sora to cooperate without him lashing out was a pain in the neck. "This is where we attach the artificial nerves in the auto-mail to the nerves in what's left of your arm." Sora gulped nervously. Attaching the base was painful enough. Winry hooked up the arm to the base, nerves still unattached.

"Whenever you're ready..." Sora muttered. Winry nodded and turned a lever in the arm. A horrible pain shot through Sora's body. From the keratin in his toenails to the tips of his brunette spikes, Sora felt as if his whole being, heart and soul, was on fire. He bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling and he shut his eyes as the pained expression returned. It seemed as soon as it started, the pain almost completely went away. Sora stopped biting his tongue and he opened his eyes in relief.

"There, now you're all hooked up. Try moving your fingers," Winry ordered. Sora thought very hard about moving his fingers on the auto-mail. Finally, after what seemed like eons, the slow creaking of the auto-mail sparked some hope in Sora's heart. He could still try to make everything right again, thanks to Winry. Exhaustion caught up Sora and he shut his eyes again, only this time he was asleep.

_Now he has auto-mail, _Ed thought to himself, _so that must mean that he undoubtedly has seen the Truth...So he's like me...I'll have to test him on some things when he wakes up again...to confirm that he is what I think he is... _

_

* * *

_

**What does Ed mean when he says he'll test Sora?  
Keep watch for the next chapter of 'Destroyed by Darkness, Restored by Light!'**

**Review if you'd like! :D Cheers!**


End file.
